Paige Matthews (Earth-01)
Paige Matthews is the firstborn of the Charmed Ones. She is the wife of Henry Mitchell and the mother of their children, Tamora, Kat Mitchell, and their adopted son Henry Junior. Paige was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Matthews after she was left at a local church shortly after her birth. She met her half-sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, in 2018 after the death of her maternal grandmother Penny Halliwell. History Personality Paige is stubborn, strong-willed, and has issues with her biological father. One of Paige's main personality traits and something that she struggled with after becoming Charmed was her independence. For over 20 years, Paige went through life as an only child and attempted to retain her independence after finding her sisters, though she still loved them and considered them a blessing to her even if she sometimes had little disagreements with Piper because of how different they are much like Prue and Phoebe had. During her teens, Paige was a rebel like her youngest sister Phoebe. She used to smoke and at one time was an alcoholic. However, she matured heavily when both her adoptive parents died in a car accident. With Whitelighter blood inside of her, Paige has an inherent need and ability to help others, which led her to wanting to become a social worker. Although, she initially struggled with being a whitelighter until she helped a woman which helped her in return. Despite being half pacifistic, Paige can be judgmental as mentioned by Phoebe. Physical Appearance Paige's appearance changes quite a lot, although not anywhere near as often as her younger sister Phoebe. * Hair: For her entire childhood and going into her twenties, Paige sports long dark brown hair, sometimes with bangs. She usually fixed her hair with loose curls. She also frequently puts her hair in ponytails. During season 5, Paige turns her hair red when a potion accidentally blows up in her face and cuts it into a bob. She straightened and curled her hair in equal proportions. Then in season 6, she lets her hair grow and turns it strawberry blonde. Her hair is usually in loose curls, and on occasion is very straight. Some time in season 6, Paige soon turns it back to a dark brown color and keeps it to a moderate length. She often wears it with a loose curl. Paige dyes her hair to red again and later darkens the color. She allows her red hair to grow long until she eventually cuts it short and has wavy curls. ** Aliases: As the alias Jo Bennett, Paige has long, dark brown hair with a loose curl. * Wardrobe: Her fashion sense changes considerably from her early to late twenties. In her early twenties, her style had a "party girl" look, wearing slightly provocative clothing. She often wore shades of pink, green and red. During her mid twenties her dress style became somewhat more grownup, wearing jeans more often, and wearing slightly less revealing tops. She often wore shades of yellow, blue, and pink. During her mid twenties, Paige starts to wear more pant suits and clothes with lace and looks more professional then in her early twenties. Also, she favors dark colors when wearing professional clothing. * Make-up: Paige is naturally pale and only tanned once. She wears more make-up then her older sister, Piper regularly does and often chooses a bright red lipstick, sometimes dark purple. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Witchcraft:' Paige's powers' true nature and full extent remain uncertain; however, she is still regarded as one of Earth's dozen or so most powerful witches. For years, she and her sisters believed their innate magic potential resulted from them being the descendants of Hecate, the Olympian goddess of witchcraft. They later leaned their magical abilities actually stemmed from a mutant ability to manipulate magical energy, especially those forces aligned with witchcraft. While Dr. Strange has confirmed the Charmed Ones' mutant ability is an affinity for manipulating magical energy, he once argued that their blood relation to Hecate still factored in their ability to utilize witchcraft. Regardless of the Charmed Ones' magic's precise nature, it is clear that some form of sorcery has always played a role in the function of their abilities, and that their powers have increased dramatically over the years. Paige's spells frequently require a variety of mystical components, including but not limited to charmed circles, arcane chants, and the use of enchanted items or potions. **'Magical Senses:' Paige's innate senses allow her to detect and identify all forms of mystic energy near her. **'Power of Three:' Paige shares a mystical, quasi-telepathic link with her sisters. The Charmed Ones' magic is interconnected and the three of them can collectively alter reality without any mystical effort. In this state, their powers seem virtually limitless, as they have proved capable of reanimating or outright resurrecting the dead, controlling the minds of others, conjuring perfect facsimiles of objects or living beings to do their bidding, altering the genetic makeup of other people, rearranging matter, healing injuries, erasing people from existence, even creating an entire altered reality in which the past and present of their world has dramatically changed. *'Orbing:' Due to being part Whitelighter, Paige can magically transform herself, her clothing, and a certain amount of additional mass which is in contact with her into a swarm of what Whitelighters call "orbs": blue and white globules of "energy-plasmoids" that have a healing sense to them. While in this form, Paige can become intangible, fly, and teleport by displacing herself into another dimension (the neutral plane), traveling through it via an unconscious direction-finding sense and returning to her own dimension. On returning, her power automatically displace any extraneous liquids and gases. The entire process occurs so quickly that Whitelighters are unaware of being in another dimension at all. Whitelighters have an extrasensory ability that prevents them from materializing part or all of their body within a solid object. Paige's teleportational ability is triggered subconsciously when she is afraid or scared. The longer the distance over which she teleports herself, the harder and more exhausting it is for her to make the teleportational "orb." Carrying mass other than her body and clothing when teleporting adds strain to her body. Through practice she has been able to teleport two passengers over a lengthy distance with herself without exhausting herself, but the strain on her body grows as the amount of mass she transports and the distance over which she teleports it increases. She must also maintain physical contact with the person or object she orbs along herself for the effect to work with this other person or object. Under optimal conditions, teleporting herself and her clothing only, she can displace herself global distances multiple times within moments without tiring. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Paige can surround people and objects in "orbs" to levitate and manipulate them; render them intangible; or teleport them by displacing them into another dimension (the neutral plane), guiding them through it via an unconscious direction-finding sense and returning them to her own dimension. On returning, her power automatically displace any extraneous liquids and gases. The entire process occurs so quickly that her targets are unaware of being in another dimension at all. Paige's Whitelighter extrasensory ability prevents her from accidentally materializing part or all of her target within a solid object. The maximum amount of mass which Paige can teleport at once is unknown, but she has teleported an entire automobile a distance of twelve feet. She can encase medium-sized objects (up to approximately 400 pounds, though on rare occasions, she has moved heavy objects like boulders or concrete slabs, perhaps 1000-1100 lbs.) in orbs to lift or hurl them over short distances of at least several meters. Paige often uses vocal commands as a focus for her power, but can, because of practice, teleport or manipulate objects without verbally calling for them. She does not require a great deal of accuracy in calling an object (e.g., Paige deflected acid by using the vocal call, "icky stuff" and she redirected a shuriken by calling out, "Weapon...thingy") and can teleport someone global distances by saying the name of the desired location. Paige is able to orb objects without calling out a name, but by commanding them to move in a certain way: for example; she has moved people out of her way by shouting "clear a path" and has thrown a person back by commanding them to "stay back". Apparently, Paige cannot orb something if she knows absolutely nothing about the object(s) she wants to orb (e.g., she cannot orb something out of a locked safe if she does not know its contents). She is capable of manipulating and teleporting multiple objects simultaneously. These feats only last as long as she maintains them. Paige can use her powers at maximum exertion for about a half hour before her mind suffers from fatigue or headaches. **'Hovering:' By encasing herself in orbs, Paige can levitate herself off the ground while in meditation, but she does not have sufficient skill to use this levitation to fly to any real extent. **'Orb Shield:' Paige can focus the energy of her orbs into energy shields or screens with a high degree of imperviousness to both physical and magical damage. In some cases, sufficiently powerful assaults on her shields can cause her mental or physical pain via mental feedback. This power is only limited by her concentration; once she stops concentrating on a force field, it simply ceases to exist. *'Healing:' Whitelighters can magically induce rapid healing in the bodies of injured or diseased people. However, healing particularly sever damage to another person's body can cause a Whitelighter great physical strain. When using this ability, a bright white light emanates from the Whitelighter's hands. *'Photokinesis:' As with all Whitelighters, Paige can magically generate various types of light from her hands. Paige consciously controls her lights' direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity) and duration. The palms of her hands typically glow when she is using her powers, and she can shape the light she emits into simple patterns like circles, squares, triangles, stars and rings. She can generate a temporarily blinding "dazzle-burst" of several thousand watts per second; a hazy, shimmering "light fog" that obscures vision without blinding the viewer; pulsating strobes of lights; or chaotic cascades of sparkling lights and colors that severely upset people's equilibrium. Paige often aims her laser beams or photon blasts by emitting then from a single finger (posed like a gun) or from her eyes, though she is theoretically capable of releasing these energies from any portion of her body. When releasing larger, more powerful laser beams or photon blasts, she usually uses an entire and or both hands. **'Holograms:' With great concentration, she can reconfigure her light into realistic holograms, which she can also use as "shells" to disguise herself and others. **'Lasers:' With concentration, Paige can generate laser beams capable of cutting through virtually any substance. She can also project wide-angle screens or shields of laser energy that deflect or vaporize incoming projectiles. **'Photon Blasts:' For less potentially lethal results, Paige often generates "solid photon' beams , coherent streams of concentrated light particles that strike with concussive force, ranging from slight impacts to blasts capable of striking with tons of force. Her "solid-photon" beams are the most energy-draining aspect of her powers. Paige can generate "solid photon" light constructs as durable as steel, and has conjured light swords, shields, and fighting sticks. She can surround her fists with a nimbus of solid photons to increase the impact of her punches. **'Flight:' Using both hands to channel her photon blasts downward, she can achieve limited flight by generating enough thrust to hurl herself into the sky like a rocket, and she uses additional blasts to slow her descent to the ground after reaching the apex of her launch. *'Light Immunity:' Whitelighters are immune to the potentially negative effects of bright light. *'Empathic Linking:' Like all Whitelighters, Paige has an intuitive "sixth-sense" allowing her to form limited empathic links with other living beings, though these links are stronger and more easily formed with mystical beings and fellow Whitelighters; the less magical or supernatural the life-form, the more effort it takes to form a link. Once linked to another being, she can sense if they experience mental or physical distress, and she gains an intuitive, quasi-mystical awareness of their location. Through her empathic link, Paige can telepathically translate the language of the person she is linked with and this rapport also allows her charge to hear a language they understand when she speaks to them. (While Paige would understand her charge as if they were speaking English, her charge would understand Paige as if she were speaking their native language; for example, if an outsider were to hear a conversation between Paige and a Spanish-speaking charge, they would hear Paige speaking English whereas her charge would be speaking Spanish.) Her mystic senses can be briefly overwhelmed by forming and maintaining links with several beings at once, though she can sever a link at any time. Abilities Category:Earth-01